The present disclosure generally relates to network services and, in particular, to connecting to access points for networks.
Users that wish to connect to an access point in order to access a network (e.g., the Internet) may be presented with a user interface containing a number of access points to select from, especially when the user is in an area with many detectable access points, such as an airport. The user interface may include the access point name and a signal strength for each access point listed. However, other useful information about the access points and the network provided by the access points that may be helpful to the user making a selection is not available.